mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack Pack
Quack Pack is an animated television series made by The Walt Disney Company, featuring Donald Duck and his nephews. The show debuted on September 3, 1996 as a part of the "Disney Afternoon" programming block, following the major success of Goof Troop. The series ran one season with 39 episodes. Co-Producers Kevin Hopps and Todd Shelton turned to Donald Duck shorts for inspiration for Quack Pack. Shelton noted that in the shorts, Donald mostly interacted with humans, and decided to incorporate humans into the world of Quack Pack. This contrasted with DuckTales, a previous Disney Afternoon series, where the world is inhabited by other anthropomorphic animals. Shelton considers Quack Pack as more of an extension of the original Donald Duck shorts than of DuckTales.2 Because of this, many characters from the DuckTales cartoons and comics, including Disney characters, such as Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Mickey Mouse, Goofy or Chip 'n' Dale, do not make appearances in the series. The show was created to give each of the nephews their own voices and personalities. Huey was the smooth-talker and schemer, Louie was the athlete and oddball, and Dewey was the intellectual and prankster. The original title of the show was Duck Daze, but was changed to Quack Pack before release. There are still references to Duck Daze in the theme song. After Quack Pack left the Disney Afternoon block, it eventually resurfaced in reruns on Disney Channel, and later on Toon Disney. It was removed from the channel's line up along with several other classic Disney shows in November 2004. Plot The show centers around Donald and teenaged versions of his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The actual age of the boys is not made certain; but in one episode they asked Donald if they could have a car. If they were of the legal age to drive this would make them at least sixteen years old. Donald works as a cameraman alongside Daisy, who is a reporter. The group travel around the world looking for a big scoop. The three boys are triplets but Huey had once referred to Dewey and Louie as his baby brothers. Huey must have been the first to be born, therefore making him the eldest of the brothers. Huey, Dewey and Louie have distinct personalities moreso than they have been presented with in their earlier lives. They usually resort to extreme and strange measures to avoid getting into trouble with their uncle and to achieve their ambitions. They usually do this by tricking Donald, or whoever else they wish to manipulate. But they usually feel guilty for any of the wrongdoings they had performed which may have upset loved ones, proving that they do possess good morals. Huey, Dewey and Louie share similar passions such as listening to rock music, getting revenge on those who anger them, impressing girls, getting money, pulling pranks, role models whom they look up to and admire, playing games and reading comics. They also share a profound knowledge of cars and mechanics. But there are certain aspects of their personalities that stand out more in each of them. Cast *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jeannie Elias - Huey Duck *Pamela Adlon - Dewey Duck *E. G. Daily - Louie Duck *Kath Soucie - Daisy Duck, Agent X, Nelly The Dragon *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake *Pat Fraley - Gwumpki *Roger Rose - Kent Powers *Frank Welker - The Claw, Knuckles Aditional Voices *Charlie Adler - Prince Gaylord *Jack Angel - *John Astin - *Michael Bell - *Jeff Bennett - The Great Dr. Horton Letrek *Gregg Berger - *Sheryl Bernstein - *Julie Brown - *Rodger Bumpass - *Dan Castellaneta - *Mary Jo Catlett - *Cam Clarke - *Dave Coulier - *Jim Cummings - *Tim Curry - Moltoc, Gustav Goose *J.D. Daniels - *David Doyle - *Paul Eiding - *Bill Farmer - *Miriam Flynn - *Quinton Flynn - *Matt Frewer - *Brad Garrett - Beef Jerky *Michael Gough - *Jess Harnell - *Jonathan Harris - Professor Henry Villainova *Robert Ito - *Richard Karron - *Janice Kawaye - *Joe Lala - *Maurice LaMarche - *Michael Laskin - *Katie Leigh - *Sherry Lynn - *Steve Mackall - *Danny Mann - Agustus Tovar *Joe Nipote - *Rob Paulsen - Nigel Nightshade *Flo Di Re - *Dee Dee Rescher - *Richard Ryder - *Glenn Shadix - *Tara Strong - *Russi Taylor - *Tom Williams - *April Winchell - Episode List Gallery Ludwig Von Drake-QuackPack.JPG Quackpack.jpg Quackpack10.jpg Quack-Pack-Episode-1--The-Really-Mighty-Ducks.jpg Donald duck quack pack by 9029561-d7774ah.jpg King Donald Quack Pack.jpg Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Real world articles